


the morning comes

by Lil_Redhead



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Kyoru - Freeform, Manga Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 05:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18404123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Redhead/pseuds/Lil_Redhead
Summary: Tohru and Kyo move into their first apartment together. Slight spoilers for the end of the manga.





	the morning comes

“Are you looking for a place to put that?”a tender voice called behind him. “There’s a spot over by the window, on top of the box of books!” 

Kyo turned and found his favorite pair of brown eyes peering up at him from behind a tall package. Tohru wobbled on her feet as she struggled to look up at him, but smiled nonetheless. 

“Here, gimme that,” he replied, scooping the box from her arms and dropping the load by the window. 

“That’s the last one. Yuki said if we forgot anything, he’ll bring it up this weekend. He’s on his way back to the house now to finish his own packing! Poor Shigure is going to have a quiet house with all of us moving out.” She circled around the room, taking it all in with a calm smile on her face. “Once we get everything unpacked, we’ll have a bit more natural light, huh! Just think Kyo, this place is all our own.” 

As he carried in another set of bulky moving boxes, Kyo gave his first real critical glance to the space that would be his and Tohru’s first real apartment together. The floorboards were rough, the walls were painted an awful brownish gray, and the air had the faint aftertaste of tobacco. It definitely wasn’t what he promised Tohru. Even her room back home was  bigger than this pitiful apartment.

She was so proud, he thought bitterly. Proud of this place, this grease spot that he’d  _ barely  _ been able to provide for her. 

“How soon is too soon to have Uo and Hana over do you think?” she asked, sitting down on the edge of one of the boxes. 

He was a long time in turning to face her, but when he finally did, she frowned. 

“Kyo?” 

“Is it really okay like this?” he rasped.  

“What do you mean?”

“This  _ place _ ! You’re sure you want to live here? It’s not too late, you know. I’m sure Yuki isn’t that far away! If you want, we can just call him and wait until we have a little more cash saved! Move into somewhere nice, somewhere you deserve!” 

God, he hated getting upset like this in front of her. It wasn’t her fault that he had chosen not to work through high school. It was bad enough that he had to borrow money from his master to afford this place. If only he hadn’t been so anxious to get out of that house. It seemed so great at the time - a one bedroom, one bath apartment with a view of the nearby countryside. 

“We chose this apartment together, Kyo. I thought you wanted to live here.” 

Kyo ran a hand through his hair and let out a frustrated sigh.

“I want to live with  _ you,  _ but not like this! I want more for you, Tohru, and this…”

“Is perfect,” Tohru finished for him. She rose to her feet and stood before him, reaching out her gentle hands to hold him at his waist. “Kyo, even if we decided we just wanted a dewy spot of land out in a field somewhere under the stars,  I’d be content. You don’t know how grateful I am to be here with you, to hold you like this. It makes me feel like the luckiest person in the world.” 

With a sigh, he dropped his face onto the top of her head and breathed in the flowery scent of her hair. “You may feel like that, but  _ I’m  _ the lucky one here.” 

Tohru adjusted her arms so that were secure around him, and she pressed her cheek to his chest. He resigned to her touch, running a tender caress over her back in random swirling patterns. 

“This place is heaven compared to my hillside tent,” she added. “I once woke up with a slug on my nose.” 

Kyo leaned back and pressed a kiss to her nose. 

“Sorry I kinda lost it for a minute.”

“Don’t apologize. How you’re feeling is important,” she insisted. “But I think I can prove it to you that this apartment is really much better than you think.”

Together they climbed through the boxes with their handwritten labels -  _ Tohru’s clothes, Kyo’s karate belts, Katsuya Honda’s Memorial, Family Pictures -  _ and found themselves in front of the dusty window. With a faithful tug, Tohru pulled the window blinds until sunlight had flooded over them, filling the room with warm orange light. The view that lay before them, the mountains topped with fuschia hues, was enough to give Kyo a little hope.

“It’s not forever. But I think anywhere can become home, don’t you?” Tohru murmured into his ear. Kyo reached up to her hand that rested on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze. 

“Yeah, I think you’re right.”  

The dusky light lasted even as they cleared away the boxes to make enough space for their small dining table. It was there the two shared their first meal together to the sound of their own laughter.  They stayed there until the outside hummed with crickets and flickered with fireflies. 

There’d be plenty of time to unpack in the morning. For now, though, they climbed up to the roof, laid beside each other, and whispered of wishes that they dared to dream would one day become reality.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh goodness, I really struggled with this one! Normally, my poetic voice is easily at my disposal, but I felt like I was chasing an unbehaving cat around the room trying to keep it! (Fitting, huh?) Anyways, if you wanna talk about Kyoru, you can find me on tumblr ~ @jump-on-winds-back ♥ Thanks for reading, xo!


End file.
